Shaman (Mega Man Star Force)
Shaman is an antagonist in Mega Man Star Force. He is the leader of a village in the mountains of Nanzca called Whazzap. He is very determined leading his people into prosperity. He can also EM Wave Change with Condor into becoming Terra Condor. He is a minor antagonist turned supporting protagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2 and Shooting Star Rockman Tribe. He was voiced by in the anime. Biography Early life The Shaman was upset about his country being poor and behind while all the other countries that made many advances. ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' When Bud had amnesia, Shaman takes the opportunity to use him to lead the people of the village to prosperous saying he is a herlad of Mu and called him Budicus. However, Geo, Luna, and Zack arrive at Whazzap and rescue Bud, with him gone Shaman is left dejected. Shaman is then confronted by Hyde who gives him an Ancient Star Carrier and UMA, Condor. Both Shaman and Condor EM Wave Change into Terra Condor and kidnaps Geo's friends and plans to use them as sacrifice their laughter to Le Mu. Terra Condor is confronted and defeated by Mega Man, he and his friends forgive Shaman and Bud gives the leader an idea to tell the others that Whazzap's spare ribs are a local specialty. Afterwards, Many tourists visited Whazzap and Shaman uses them to make his country more prosperous. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' In the anime, he has a similar role to his videogame counterpart. He is seen in the temple being control by Condor and transform into wreaking destruction on Whazzap as Condor plans to rule over the village as a god. Mega Man convinces Shaman to look at the flower garden that was offered in a previous festival and snaps him back to normal, Condor is then loses control over Shaman. Condor is then defeated by Mega Man. Powers and Abilities * Super Armor: '''Terra Condor cannot flinch. * '''Status Guard: '''Terra Condor is immune to status ailments. * '''Float: In battle, the last three rows of the field are empty, and Terra Condor flies through this area. * Missile Bird: Terra Condor will turn to his side and fly from side to side, unleashing several missiles at Mega Man. This attack cannot be blocked, though the green ones can be destroyed. * Wing Laser: Terra Condor faces the player, and fires lasers from his mouth and wings, one at a time. This attack cannot be blocked, and induces paralysis. The wings can be damaged and destroyed to reduce the effective range of this attack. * Flying Impact: Terra Condor will let out a screech, and then charges down two adjacent rows. This attack cannot be blocked. If another screech follows this attack, Terra Condor will charge back across the other two adjacent rows. Afterwards, he will unleash a long barrage of Missile Birds. Gallery Images MMSFTerraCondorConceptArt.jpg|Shaman's concept art. MMSFTerraCondorMugshots.jpg|Shaman's mugshots. MMSFTerraCondorBattleCards.jpg|Terra Condor's battle cards. MMSFShamanInGame.png|Shaman's in game appearance. MMSFTerraCondorInGame.png|Terra Condor's in game appearance. MMSFTerraCondorReadyForBattle.png|Terra Condor ready for battle. MMSFShamanAnime.png|Shaman in the anime. SSRTCondorAnime.png|Terra Condor in the anime. Videos Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 17 Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 18 Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 19 Terra Condor Navigation Category:Male Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Mutated